Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Prunus persica nectarina. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica nectarina, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98Coelhoxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces full clingstone fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 14 to July 28 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
It is well known that commercially successful varieties of fruit are dependent for their success on a multiplicity of criteria, any one, several, or all of which may be of controlling significance. Similarly, it is frequently the case that the judgment relative to which of these criteria may be decisive in determining the ultimate commercial success of the variety is largely subjective. Nonetheless, certain criteria are considered of particular importance. Such criteria, particularly with respect to tree fruit, may be considered to include ripening date, relative to other commercially successful varieties; size and general quality; skin coloration; flavor; shipping and handling qualities; and the like.
The new variety of the present invention is believed to be a worthy candidate for commercial success based upon such considerations.
The present variety of nectarine tree hereof was discovered by the inventor in his orchard which is located near Laton in the central San Joaquin Valley of California. The inventor discovered the new variety as a newly found seedling. The seed parent of the new variety of the subject invention is believed to be the xe2x80x98July Redxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,663), the pollen parent is unknown. The observed mother sport of the new variety is nine (9) years old. The fruit of the new variety ripens for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately two (2) to three (3) days after the xe2x80x98July Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. At the inventor""s direction, the new variety hereof was first asexually reproduced in 1994 by grafting bud wood from the original tree onto xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 peach tree rootstock and the resulting trees of the new variety have been observed by the inventor since that time and have been found in all respects to be identical to that of the original tree of the new variety.